1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the pressure sensitive adhesive products having a pressure sensitive adhesive layer and one or more release layers. It will be noted that the term "pressure sensitive adhesive products or articles" referred to herein indicates pressure sensitive adhesive-sheets, tapes or double coated tapes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In most cases, the ordinary pressure sensitive adhesive-sheet or tape is wound upon itself to form a roll for many applications. The pressure sensitive bonding agent is then protected by laminating the agent to the surface of the sheet or tape opposite to that coated therewith or temporarily inserting a release sheet therebetween.
In order to use the sheet or tape, it is first extended from the roll or the release sheet is removed; however, it is required to provide a release layer, as shown in FIG. 1 or 2, so as to facilitate such extension or removal. FIGS. 1 and 2 are sectional views of the pressure sensitive adhesive sheet and tape, respectively.